The invention relates to an improved snap-fastening structure of a drum, particularly to a snap-fastening structure with a better fastening efficacy that can be retained and positioned at the counterhoop efficiently and is capable of reducing influences to vibration of the batter head of a drum.
A snap-fastening structure is commonly used to combine a counterhoop with a drum shell to form a conventional drum. As shown in FIG. 1, a snap-fastening structure usually comprises a fixing socket, a drum clasp, and a tension bolt, wherein the fixing socket is disposed on lateral surface of the drum shell at a proper position; and the drum clasp is a clamp body folded to form a clamping portion snapping at the counterhoop; and the tension bolt penetrating the drum clasp is screw-jointed to the fixing socket for anchoring the counterhoop at the drum shell.
However, since the counterhoop is a circular hoop body, a flat clamp-fastening portion can not be fixed intimately to the areuate shape of the counterhoop, and moreover, in case the flat clamping fastening portion is relatively far wider than the thickness of the counterhoop, a clearance in between the drum clasp and the counterhoop will become larger accordingly to estrange intimacy of the drum clasp and the counterhoop so that the resonance of drumbeats may be affected to degrade the timbre.
Besides, as for space saving when packing the drums, the smaller drum is usually put into the middle drum, then the middle drum into the larger drum. In this packing process, the batter head of a relatively larger drum must be detached from the drum shell to accommodate the smaller drum, and in the case of a conventional drum, when the batter head is dismounted and removed from the drum shell, the drum clasps will be displaced from the original positions, and it is inconvenient and troublesome to resume positioning and tuning when reassembling.